Triforce Smash
by HiddinDarkness
Summary: A new smash! Yet another smash tournament is underway! Alot more new comers! but whats this..also love? Lemon warning OC warning Spoiler Warning Pairing inside.


Dark:Yay Triforce-Smash is up and running!

Lilia:Joy..

Dark:Ahem..anyways if you dont know who Lilia is i'll be explaining it later in the chapter when shes introduced.But! If you've read Majora's Story Retold (Check profile for details) Then you already know what she looks like.Annnnd! Unlike in that story,Lilia and Link are two seperate people in this story.

Lilia:We also have a new guest..

Dark:I was getting to that! Anyways..Heres our new guest..Yil!

Yil:-stands silently at the doorway-

Dark:You'll know more about "Yil" Later but Lilia has somthing to do with it and NO shes not the mystery character in Majora's Story Retold(Chapter 3) Shes someone my friend made up.Now Yil! Disclaimer!

Yil:Dark-sama doesn't own Me,Lilia,Super Smash Brothers,Feelings of anyone but himself,or Zelda.If he did he would be his friend insted of himself.

Dark:uh..Thanks..Anyways! Just so you know the Master hand is going to be the only hand that pops up and There will not be the Brawl story until I get and beat Brawl myself,but some of the Characters (Such as Ike and Wolf And Sonic) will appear somewhere in the story at somepoint,Wether it be a battle or a trip to the zoo They'll be in it.Anyways

3 ... 2 .. 1 .. GO!

Sidenote:This is YURI(GirlXGirl) So..Yeah..Dont like it,Dont read it best i can say.Its FemaleXFemaleXOC (Im sure you can guess the OC) But the 2 females are yours to guess.Also another note:Shiek is in this story as Zelda's split personality,Basicly Piss her off:Shiek comes out.On with the story!Oh Heh..forgot but This also MAY be a spoiler to Brawl characters (Not like those are even the main attraction personally im just looking forward to the 'stage builder') So if you dont want spoilers,dont read.

Characters that aren't new but have new apperance:

Master Hand: Short man with neck-long white hair and hes wearing a pure white suit with a black tie and has sparkling silver gloves and white-polished tap-dancer shoes.

Samus:When not in her armor or Zero suit,shes in a black tube-top and black shorts with knee high boots.

Zelda:When shes not in her dress shes wearing a silk linin t-shirt thats yellow with the triforce on the front and a long yellow skirt

Link:When not in his tunic hes simply wearing a green t-shirt,his hat of course,and green shorts with leaf-colored shoes on.

Ganondorf:Black studded armor with his sword attache to his side and his head covered by a black hood with a red lineing and a black cape behind him.

Young Link(Hes only really going to be used for flash backs not fighting):Very long,slightly girly,t-shirt that covers his whole body.Which covers the green shorts and shoes he wears.No hat.

Young Lilia:Long black dress with red lineing and her hair is short except for her bangs which covers the top part of her eyes,giving her a lazy but scary look.No Axe.

---

"Talkin.."

-Thinking-

_Book/List/Sign_

(Author note)

--

The lights were blazeing,the croud was cheering! Return of the smashers! This was anyones dream! Return of the great fighters! But where there is greatness..There is darkness..

---

Slowly Marth made his way to the back of the stage,as instructed to do by the guards, and sat in his seat with the word "MARTH" written in blue letters on it.He yawned,waiting for the other fighters and his new opponents.He heard the door open and looked over to see Mario and Luigi,who he remembered were from the last Smash Tournament and very strong,With a tall blonde woman wearing a pink dress.

Marth smiled and waved welcoming them.They all smiled back and sat in their own respective chairs,which were of course beside eachother.Next came Donkey Kong and his buddy Diddy Kong.Then it was Bowser,Ganondorf,and King Dedede.The next to enter was Pikachu and Lucario.Toon Link came in(Wind waker Link for those who dont know.)Then almost everyone was there.

Only three people were missing.Samus,Zelda,and Link.All of which had yet to show up.

The Master Hand slowly made his way to the front stage and called out the names of the challangers.First was Marth who went out,introduced himself then a video was played on the large Tv over the stage that showed somthing he did in his own world.

Next was Ganondorf,who of course was shown during the 7 years that Link was frozen in time(OoT) where he ruled all of Hyrule with an Ironfist.

Then it was the pokemon,Then the evil kings(Bowser,Dedede)Finally when it was almost her turn,Samus arrived just as her name was called.She went out to the stage,her dull eyes stareing foward,and her video showed her beating Ridley again.

Next was Link,Who also arrived with Zelda just as his name was called.Link set out and his video was him defeating ganondorf(Twilight Princess Style).He smiled and waved at the people who all cheered at the sight of last year's champion(Yeah...I did everything with Link so in my story Hes the champion.).Link sat down and Zelda was called out,she blushed at all the people and gave a shy wave.Her video was her holding Ganondorf down while Link finished him off(OoT).

Then Master Hand spoke up above all the cheers."Now settle down!" He yelled out,quieting everyone."We have a few more people." Everyone shot him surprised glances."The first one is,direct from Termina,We give you...Lilia!" He called out and the only sound heard was a loud gasp from Link.

Zelda turned toward Link and blinked at him."You know who Lilia is Link?" She asked.

Link only nodded,his eyes wide with surprise.Zelda shrugged and looked at the curtain where the fighters come out at.

A girl,about the size of Link,with long black hair tied in a pony-tail with a red band and very bright red eyes was walking up beside Master Hand.The short man,with his white gloves and straight white hair smiled at her and she simply glared at him,forceing him to get on with the introduction.

Master Hand gulped and sighed."This is Lilia,she is from Termina." A video popped up on the Tv screen behind him.On the screen was danceing flames around buildings,ReDead were moaning all over.Slowly the picture zoomed in on a black dot in the background,A large red axe with a black triforce on the huge blade was sitting in a dead-man's skull.A hand reached down and picked the axe up then slung it over the shoulder it was attached to.Two bright red eyes looked up from the cloud of death that was consuming the town,and slowly an insane grin appeared under the eyes.

A soft whisper came from the mouth."Next stop..Hyrule.." Then the figure disappeared.

Everyone had mixed emotions about the video.Ganondorf was grinning,Link and Zelda were stareing wide eyed,and Samus...Well..She didnt really give a shit..But anyways.Zelda studied the girl known as Lilia closely,Her long hair that was tied into a pony-tail was unkept and ends were sticking out.Her bright red eyes were half opened,as if she was bored.The next thing Zelda took acount of was Lilia's body.She was as tall as Link,who's pretty short by men's standards but still taller then most girls,she had probaly C cup breasts and she was wearing a skin tight black shirt that hugged her curves and a long pair of black pants.She also wore a pair of black boots,like Link's.

But what Zelda noticed the most,was the Axe on her back.Its sparkling red outline with long handel that was about as long as the girl herself but the large blade took up one fourths of the Axe,The blade was would be against Lilia's neck if it faced towards her,and there was the marking of the triforce on it.That meant she believed in Din,Naryu,and Farore.But it was pure black,and Zelda could make out the outline of a red triforce in the center,but it also looked like a drop of blood.

Zelda hmmed and shrugged.Its not like she could hurt Hyrule here.She'll just deal with Lilia after the smash tournament.

Zelda was so caught up in her thoughts she didnt notice Lilia sit next to her or the next newcomer,Yil,come out.She jumped to attention when Link poked her stomach and looked at the newcomer.

Zelda was surprised by how different the new comers were.Lilia seemd kind of crazy but this girl seemed calm,cool,and collected.

Her face looked to be silky smooth,not that Zelda could tell without feeling it,she was wearing a white cloak that seemed loose and flexable.The cloak covered all the way to the back of her knees,since the front was open,it also had a hood that was covering the top half of Yil's face,shielding her eyes from view.Under the cloak she was wearing a white tube-top and a pair of white jeans.But again what Zelda noticed most was the weapon on Yil's back.It was a long white Axe,like Lilia's,but this one was longer(Due to Yil being taller) and the blade was alot smaller,it being a rectangle shaped with curves on the side insted of the large shape Lilia has,but unlike Lilia's,Yil's axe didnt have any drawing or anything on it.

Next the video popped up on the screen.Yil was kneeling infront of a tall man in dark purple robes.Her head was down and the man chuckled.

"Go!" He said in a commanding voice."You must protect our allys from _her_,protect Hyrule!" He said loudly and Yil nodded then left.

No one was really shocked by this,the last one was shocking,this was simply a king giving someone orders.Zelda stared at Yil and eeped when she felt somthing land on her shoulder.She looked over to see Lilia resting her head on Zelda's shoulder.Zelda blushed softly,but it disappeared noticeing who the girl was and the fact that Lilia,was infact,asleep.Zelda was going to awaken the girl when Master Hand started talking again.

"Now!" He said loudly."I give you the new smashers!" He yelled out and the croud cheered,but he silenced them with a hand."But theres somthings that need to be done." He sighed looking at us."Due to the cost of the damages we had to fix during last years Smash,we never got around adding more rooms,So some of you will be shareing a room,you'll know if you are when you get to your room." Everyone blinked,only Samus really cared about having someone else in her room.Some whiney guy wouldn't help at all,and from what she's seen the only girl that'd give her space is either that Yil girl or the weird girl with the triangel on her hand.

Everyone went their seperate ways and to their rooms.Samus made her way down to her own room,309,and opened the door to see two people already there.One was the Lilia girl,who was sitting on a bed in the corner of the room with her axe against the wall,the other was the blonde haired girl with the triangel on her hand.She was sitting on a different bed putting her stuff down.Lilia glanced at samus as she entered the room but said nothing.

Samus,being samus,simply threw her back on the remaining bed and went to take a shower.Zelda looked at her then at Lilia and frowned.She always got the quiet ones that dont want to talk.Well nothing she could do about it.Zelda fixed her stuff,making sure it was in a safe place,then rested her head on her pillow and slept.

It was going to be a loooong smash tournament.

----------

Dark:Tada chapter 1,and yeah its not that good so far but its only the introduction.

Yil:Who am i roomed with,Dark-sama?

Dark:Your with Peach and Link.

Yil:Ah..

Dark:Anyways read and review,tell me if you like it,and if not too bad.See ya.


End file.
